Thea's Great Threat
by Awesome Heart Pringle
Summary: Thea is the Daughter of Poseidon and Who else! She Is a Strong girl who face sadness and pain. She is rave and face danger and all so R & R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'm Thea Smith and I have dyslexia and ADHD. "tomorrow we have a test so pleas study" Study? yeah right.

It was now of class so I walked to my locker and I see Alex and Ivy

My Friend Ivy is kind of tannish skin with light grey eyes with wavy blonde hair. My friend Alex is tan with curly black hair.

As for me I have long straight black hair with light sea green eyes.

As we went to are everyday routine as we went to are Greek Myth. club. as we got there and walked in the door and saw no one there only

"Ms. Read are we early" I asked I look at the time and it was 3:30 it should be pack by now

"no your in time to be eaten" hissed Ms. Read and she change into a flaming snake

"she's a hellsnake and there really poisons in the tail spike and we should run" said Ivy as she ran and I follow with Alex behind us as Ms. Read was shooting her Poisons spike.

One of them hit my leg as we ran into a science room "Thea your leg" scream Ivy

I looked at my leg and felt dizzy "here eat this" he gave me a brownie looking snack and I took a bite and felt a little better as Alex pulled the spike out of my leg and put some honey like stuff on it and then wrap it

"there you should feel better after that" we stay down and heard nothing. Alex got up to the window and said "I think she's gone and we need to get you to a place"

I stand up and nodded. We ran out the door of the school and called a taxi. The taxi pulled up "were to?" asked the taxi diver

"the Strawberry fields" said Alex

I was on the left side of the Taxi cad _your doing fine daughter just hold on we will meet __soon_

"Dad?" _yes and Ivy is your friend but watch out for the one to kill you. Your brother will meet you there and your friends Sister will be there too_

I nodded

"Mother?'' whisper Ivy

we got to the strawberry fields "Thank you" said Alex as he gave the Taxi diver $200

"come one we have to get to that hill before it will come" said Alex as he ran to the hill and Ivy and I was behind him.

We got to the hill and saw that it was full of people who was all in armor and all that "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" said Alex

I looked around and saw two people coming to us

"Welcome you two I'm Percy"

"And I'm Annabeth"

"Hi I'm Thea"

"And I'm Ivy"

"Good job Alex go see Grover and tell him what happen. Me and Annabeth will take the two to Chorine" said Percy and Alex nodded and walked away

"Come one you too"

~time skipped~

We got to a big house and enter it "Hello Chiron are you here" yelled Percy and a guy in a wheelchair came out

"Yes Percy what is?" asked Chiron

"we have two demigod that are new" said Percy

"okay come in and take a seat" said Chiron

Me and Ivy walked in and sat on a couch

"now tell me what happen at your school" asked Chiron. I told Chiron everything that happen

"Alright now your history" said Chiron "Percy, Annabeth you can leave-" Chiron was interrupted by Ivy

"Um.. I don't need to tell you my past because I already now who my mother is" said Ivy

"who" asked Annabeth

"Athena" said Ivy

Annabeth was shocked and then smile

"Alright you can go with Annabeth and Percy as I talked to Thea" said Chiron

They nodded and left "Now Thea tell me about your past"

I breath in deeply "I'm an Orphan. My mother died in that fire"

"did you get burn"

"yes but it didn't hurt as much"

"okay go on"

"I been in the Orphanage for 5 years. I learn how to fence for 8 years"

"well lets go see and you don't know who your father is right"

"yeah that's right"

Chiron and I walked out of the big house. Only Percy was there ''Percy I need you to take Thea to the Hermes arena so she can fight all of them

"because I did fencing for 8 years" she turned to Chiron "and don't I need a weapon"

"yeah she needs Weapon" said Percy

"yes so Percy will take you to the shed of weapons" said Chiron

I nodded and follow Percy to the Shed Of Weapon

He open the door and say lot of weapon. I picked a sword it was heavy, so I put it down. Percy threw me a sword and it felt right I looked at the Word on it

"Lumina" I said "Light" Percy nodded and went to the arena

"hey" yelled Percy and everyone of the Hermes children look at us

"what is it Percy" said a guy with brown hair "You have a new one she unsure how her dad is so make her feel at home" Percy pushed me and I waved to every

"Hi! I'm Thea" I felt wired of the attention

"Nice to meet you Thea My name is Travis and today we'll be doing One-on-One and going against" he looked around looking for someone

"Okay you'll go against Conner"

I nodded and Conner step up "You guys ready" we both nodded "Go!" said Travis and Conner charge at me. I brought Lumina up and we cling swords. When he tuned around and back at me I hit his sword out of his hand and put my sword by his throat. There was a moment of silence I put Light up and there was clapping Travis came up to me

"where you Learned that"

"I took fencing for 8 years it no big deal" Percy came up to me

"Come walk with me" I nodded and follow Percy out of the arena to the river

"Thea tell me what is your past like" asked Percy

"I lost my mother in a fire. I got burn but it didn't hurt much. I was trying to save my mom but she was to heavy for me so I laid down and cover my mom mouth and nose to were she couldn't breath in too much but I was too late. A nine year old watching her mother died" I said

Percy looked at me with a smile "well at least you have this camp with your friend"

"that's true" I said with a smile just I was started to walk with Percy on the way back to camp I herd a big stomp running. I looked behind me and saw a big flaming Lizard

Percy brought out his sword and I did also it was looking at me with mean eye "I been waiting for you Thea" hissed the lizard

"How do you know me" I asked the lizard

"because I was the one who killed you mother" I was in shocked at what I heard all of my ADHD was acting up I charge at the lizard with all my strength and stab at its head.

It screamed pain and hit my side but I stay my ground "your going to pay for what you did to my mom" I yelled and water started to come out of the river and hit the Lizard and it was gone

Before I could hit the floor Percy caught me and see that there was a light green light "go asleep Little sis" said Percy and I did


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up feeling really bad and see that Ivy was looking at me

"Oh, What happen" I asked

"you were fighting a Hell Lizard and you used water to defeat it also your Father is Poseidon" said Ivy

I nodded and I asked "how long was I asleep"

"at least 3 days " said Percy as he came and looked at me

I tried to get up but my side hurt so I lay back down "so what happening"

"while there's been more hellhound more then ever and flaming birds so someone here is summing them"

"do you know who" I asked and tried to get up and I did but it hurt

"no we don't and we need to figure it out and you should get dress but be carful

I nodded and went to the Poseidon cabin but as I got there I was bleeding so I put more Nectar on it and warp it

~Tim Skip~

I went to the big house and enter it to see Chiron and Percy in there "ah Thea its good to see you we need the too Athena daughters here"

they came in 2 minutes after I did and we talked

"well who here have a bad side to the Poseidon's kids" I asked

"while there is two but there gone ion a quest" said Percy

"while it can't be them" I said

"while were going to have to wait and see" said Chiron

we nodded and went to there cabin

When I got to the Poseidon cabin

"Thea tell me how did you speak to that lizard" asked Percy

"I don't know is just that it said that he's the reason why my mother died" I said

"I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep

~Thea's Dream~

I began to here voices

" my lady what's the plan" asked a boyish voice

"we'll capture one daughter of Athena and Lower the Poseidon Kids

"but my lord their Strong"

"but I know and I know their weakness are

Then it went dark and showed who was there "Mother!" I screamed

Then I woke up screaming

Percy came running to me "you okay Thea"

"y-yeah is just a bad dream that all" I said sweating

I got dress and met up with Ivy "hey"

"Hi" said Ivy who looked very tired

"are you all right?" I asked

"Yeah fine" then walked faster and got to her table

I went to my table and sat next to Percy

"Chiron came up to the table and "today is the day we worked on are power so as for today we need all the big three and Athena and Hephaestus will be joining and one Aphrodite child

"I'll go" said a girl with dark Brown hair

"Alright Piper" said Chiron

We got breakfast and gave some to the gods

After breakfast we went by the river and Ivy wasn't with us because she didn't feel it to do it

"Thea go by the water and move the water" said Percy and I did so

I moved my hands and water to begin to rise and into a heart then a horse then something bad happen

Ivy scream

"Ivy" I yelled and ran to the table of Athena and see a Hellhound had Ivy in its and squeezing her as I got there she turned into gold dust

I fell to my knees and cried into my hand. Percy came up to me and Annabeth was there too but she was shocked and looked at me "What happen to Ivy"

"she was capture" I cried

Annabeth looked down and started to cry I look at Percy "go to her she need you more then I do" Percy winched and then nodded and Ran to Annabeth and hugged her. I went to the Big house

"Chiron are you here"

Chiron came out "yes Thea"

"I need to talk to you and its not good"

I walked to the couch "I had a dream last night and there was this voices said that there going to kidnap one of the Athena's Daughter and That was Ivy. I-" I was interrupted by a voice

"you knew this was going to happen" I turned around to see Annabeth mad "n-no" I stuttered

"you just said so" yelled Annabeth

"Annabeth I said someone going to kidnap one of Athena's Daughter I didn't know who they going to kidnap."

"sure you did. your probably the person who is what were looking for"

"I can't be I was asleep for 3 days"

"well okay how do you explain Ivy being kidnap"

"well they say they were going to lower the Poseidon's kids and then I saw.." I stop before I could continue

"saw what Thea" Percy asked

"My mother"

"What I thought you said that your Mother died in the fire" said Percy

"that what I thought"

"well your going on a quest And Thea your the leader" said Chiron

"okay when do we start" I asked

"first you need to see the Oracle for a prophecy then you can start to night or tomorrow morning before breakfast"

"We'll go tomorrow and how many can I bring"

"you can take four" said Chiron

"I'll take Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper" I said and Leo and Piper ran in

"we'll be glad to join" they said at the same time

"alright now Percy go show Thea the Oracle" Percy nodded and took me to the top of the Big House

"welcome" said a girl with red hair

"hi Rachel we need a Prophecy" said Percy

"alright Thea come forward" I nodded and she grab my hands and we were in a different place

_' Four half blood will go get the on they love_

_They'll find them down deep in the west_

_one will face the pain _

_to were there's pain there death _

_the daughter of the sea will lose the one she loves most'_

then we both faint

~Time Skip~

I woke up to see I'm in my bed

"what Happen" I asked to Percy

"You and Rachel fainted and I carried you here. Are you alright" Percy said with worried in in his eyes

"yeah we should get more sleep" I said yawning

"alright lights out" said Percy as he got up and went to his bed and it was dark

and I fell asleep

~Thea's Dream~

I looked around me and see Ivy and Mom in the same jail room and Ivy looked at me "Thea be careful when you get here I'm somewhere you used to hate and please tell Annabeth I'm alright"

"your not alright your beaten up to pole and your bleeding every where"

"I'm fine but here your mother not going to live"

"well, well Thea it the daughter of The sea we'll be waiting for you and by the way I'm Eris the goddess of Pain" she laughed and then I woke up sweating

"Thea what did you see"

"I saw Ivy, and mother and I knew who got them"

"who" asked Percy

"Eris the goddess of Pain"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Eris why dose she want to hurt Ivy and your Mother" asked Percy

"I don't know but we need to hurry" I said and Percy nodded.

I got into the shower and got dress and went to the Strawberry field. Everyone was there Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Percy.

"I'll give you a cub to the transition and that's it your on own." said Chiron and we nodded and he gave each of us a bag of Ambrosia and the Honey liquid stuff

"Nectar" said Percy "oh okay" I said a little embarrass

"Lets go and saved my friend and mom" they all nodded and went into the cab

~Time Skip~

We got to the transition and bought five ticket to New Jersey.

"hey Thea how you been" asked Leo

"I'm fine" I said

"That's good do you think the train will get here in time" He said as he look at the clock and on time the train whistle and everyone that was on got of. We got on and me Leo sat together Annabeth and Percy sat together and Piper put her bag on the seat next to her

'Leo do you think that we'll get My mother and Ivy back" I asked

"maybe if we get there in time and can you tell us what the Prophecy is" asked Leo and I nodded

" _Four half blood will go get the on they love_

_They'll find them down deep in the west_

_one will face the pain _

_to were there's pain there death _

_the daughter of the sea will lose the one she loves most" _I finished and everyone looked at me

"What?" I asked

"its just we may not save someone and its really close to you" said Percy

"I know" I said looking out in the window

It was dark and everyone was asleep except for me I didn't want to sleep I was afraid to sleep and see Ivy and Mom worst

Leo woke up and looked at me "are you going to sleep"

"no I can't sleep" I said still looking out in the window. Leo turned me to his eyes

"you look tired" said Leo with worried in his eyes

"I'm fine I just need to stay up that's all" I said looking back at the window

Leo signed "your worried that if you fall asleep and see that Ivy and Your mom hurt more"

"yeah sure" I got up and walked to the bath room and took a shower

"what is wrong with me" I said to myself I got out of the shower and got dress and went back to my seat

"Thea you look tired you need to sleep" said Percy as everyone woke up

"I'm fine okay" Then the train stop and the conductor came screaming "there a monster in the front" we all ran up to the front of the train and see a big flaming bird

I got Lumina out and through Noapte at the flaming bird and ran around it and hit me with it tail to a tree. I got up and see that Piper was down and Leo was helping her while Percy and Annabeth fight the monster . I ran into the fight then something grab my arm and it was a whip I turned back to the bird and then it went balck.

Look behind me and see that I was in a dark room then the door open and a very tall man came in with a whip in his hand "N-no don't please I'll do anything but please no more whipping I'm begging you" the man laughed and whip my arm which was bleeding "Please stop" I cried holding my arm

"this is what you get for not listening to me now is it" said a women voice and came out Miss Iris

"I-I didn't do any thing all I did was take what was mine" I said and the man whip my leg and scream in pain I fell down the man continue to whip me and I closed my eyes.

I woke up and got up really fast "Thea thanks the gods your alright" said Percy as everyone looked at me and Leo looked really relived

"w-what happen" I said still scared at what happen in my dreams and still shaking

"well you hit a tree when the Flaming Bird hit you too the tree got up then faint while everyone was fighting I had to get you to a safe place which was a cave" I looked up and it was stony

"you where asleep for 2 days and you were screaming too, what happen?" asked Percy as he hugged me

"it's happen three days after my mother was gone. I was cleaning and then I drop my bracelet from my mom but Miss Iris got it and said you will never have this until your done with every thing. After I was done with my chores I went into Miss Iris office and see that my Bracelet and I took it as I was about to walk out Miss Iris came in and saw me she grab me and threw me in dark room. For three days I was in there then on the third a-a big tall man came in and whipped me Miss Iris told me 'that's what you get for being bad' but all I did was get what was right fully my he gave me a really hard whip on my arm" I pull my sleeve up and show my scar and everyone gasp " I lost a lot of blood that day and they were put in jail" I said shaking from telling them and cried harder and Percy was hugging me harder and Leo came up to me "so that's why you didn't want to sleep because you where whip this day when you were in the Orphanage" I nodded and stop crying put still shaking

"everyone can you give me and Thea some time alone" asked Percy. everyone nodded and left the cave

Percy looked at me "why did you keep this from everyone" "I didn't want to worry everyone I didn't even told Ivy" I said looking down

"well you told everyone" I nodded and stop shaking

"you can bring everyone back" I said and Percy yelled everyone in

Annabeth and Piper hugged me and Leo just looked at me in love and I smile

everyone was a sleep and I took first watch for at least 4 hours then Leo woke up and walked to me

"Okay main turn you go sleep" said Leo looking at me and I put my head on his shoulder and her kissed my forehead and I fell a sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up and still on Leo's shoulder and then I blushed and I see Leo is still asleep. I shock him then he woke up and he looked at me and smile

"good morning sleepy head" I said as I got and I tuned to the other who was getting ready for to leave. I grab my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"okay I think its time we leave" I said and everyone nod and left the cave I stand in the middle of the cave

"Are you coming" ask Leo

"go I'll catch up" I said

Leo look at me worried and then left

"Eris, I know your here come out"

Eris came out "how did you know I was here" she asked

"I saw you after I woke up" I said

"oh well then you know why I'm here" she walked up to me "do you know who I am Thea"

"yeah your Miss Iris" I said

"oh then you know why I want revenge on you. For putting me in jail"

"you deserver to be in Jail, Eris why else."

"I did nothing to you" Eris hiss

"oh really so putting me in a dark room and whipping me to death and starving me" I yelled

"I did that because your the daughter of the sea my enemy"

I got mad so I brought out Light and slice Eris. "tsk tsk You shouldn't have down that"

She pushed me into the back of the cave "ugh why you " I charge at her and she judge and hit me to a tree

"remember child I'm the god of pain and discord" said Eris as she came closer to me

"I don't care Eris. Your dead to me" I said

Eris grab my arm "I can't wait to kill you oh and you better watch out or your little boyfriend is gone." she said and then disappear

I got up. I wince when I got up and ran to the others

"what happen back there?" Leo asked me

"oh nothing fighting Eris" I whisper the last part

Leo look at me "so nothing happen"

"nope" I said and grab Leo's hand and walk by him to New Jersey

~Time Skip~

Its been hours since the group been in the forest and My wrist was hurting

"Um Percy are we lost" I asked

"um I think so Thea come look at this" I walk over and gasp

"Eris why is she doing this" I said out loud

Leo came running to me "so something did happen back there"

I look at him worry "I-I" I couldn't say a word

Percy came up to me "Thea tell us what happen back there"

"I talk to Eris and we fought when I try to kill her then but she pushed me to back of thee cave. I charge at her she hit me then pushed me to a tree and after that she graded my arm and told me' I can't wait to kill you and you better watch out or-" I couldn't say the last part

"Thea what going on" Leo said

"she- she said I better watch out or" I look at Leo and started to cry "or she'll Kill you Leo and I can't live without you"

Leo hugged me and I continued you to cry as the others walked away except Percy who was by Leo

Leo hug my tighter and Percy sat on a rock

"Leo" I said looking at him "promise me you won't go"

Leo smile and kiss me "of course not" I smile and look at Percy

Percy got up and walk to then at Leo "hurt my sister your dead"

Leo nod and held my hand tighter

"lets go catch up to the other" I said

Percy nodded and continue to walk were the other are

"finally you guys get there" said Piper

"how long does it take you guys" said Annabeth

I started to wince when my wrist was touch by Percy bumping to me

"you alright" Leo asked

"yeah" I said as I covered my wrist

we started to walk for another hour and my wrist was know killing me

"are you sure you're alright"

I nodded and continue to hide my hand

~Time Skip~

We stop for a break and my wrist was worse and there was no river to be in site

I sigh "were is a river when you need one" I said out loud

Leo came up to me "why you need a river?"

"its because I hurt myself when I fought Eris" I said

Leo look at me "where?"

"my wrist" I showed him my wrist which was purple around it

I felt a little dizzy. Leo bend it "OW!" I scream

"yup it broken I'll be right back" Leo said as he ran and get his bag and came back

he gave me Nectar and Ambrosia and rap my wrist

"there all better"

I smile "okay guys we need to find out were Ivy and Thea's mother is"

All of a sudden I black out. I look around me and see that it was a small room and then I remember where I was. it was the place where I was whip

I look at where I always goo after they whip me. when I walk up to it. It turned into a door then it was a underground tunnel

I gasp "I know where they are" I said

everyone tuned to me "where" asked Leo

"The place where I got whip" I said

Leo grab my hand "you will make it"

Percy came up to me "were is it?"

"its not far from here" I said

"lead the way" said Leo

I nod and started to walk with Leo by me .

~Time Skip~

We were walking for about an hour to where all my dark secrets are

I held Leo hand tighter as we got closer to my nightmare.

"Thea how far is it?" asked Piper

" not far now" I said trying to stay clam

"Thea are you sure that we are going the right way " ask Percy holding Annabeth hands

"yay its just around here" I said

I turn and there it was the Punishment

I walk up to it and open the door and all the memories all coming at me like a storm

Leo cam up to me and held my hand and walk in side with me.

I let go of Leo's hand and went in the back and held my hand on it "everyone move out of the way" I yelled

everyone move out of the door way and there was a light

"open the door of the one that was hurt here" I said and the door appear. I open it and then it show a underground path

I felt dizzy after that, Leo came running to me

"you alright?" asked Leo

"yeah" I said

We walk into the tunnel

"well no this is going to be hard" said Percy

I nod and walk forward

All of a sudden the tunnel started to sake

"everyone stay together" yelled Percy holding on to Annabeth. I ran to Leo and hold him

The place continue to rock then we started to split apart into three

"Percy!" I yelled

"Thea be careful!" he yell back

then it went Black


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke up next to the wall. I look around me and see no one there

"Leo! Percy! o god I'm dead oh god I'm so dead" I got up and walk around

"Thea! Where are you" yell some one

"Leo is that you" I yelled and ran to where the voice was

"Thea!" Yelled Leo again

I ran and then I see that Leo was by a rock

"Leo!" I yelled and ran to him

"Thea!" he yelled and ran to me and we hug

"Oh thank the gods that your alright" said Leo

"yeah" I said still hugging him shaking

"hey its alright" he said comforting me

"I know but what if we can't find the others" I said

Leo thought for awhile "we should start walking and Look for them" I nodded and start walking

~Time Skip~

"Thea! Leo! Piper" yell two voices

"Annabeth and Percy" I yelled

I ran to the voice and see that Percy and Annabeth walking to were I was

"Thea!" yell Leo and catching up me

Annabeth and Percy turn this way "Thea!" Percy came running and hug me

"oh thank the gods your alright" said Percy

"have you guys find Piper yet" ask Annabeth

"no not yet" I said and I started to walk forward then turn with every one following me

"Thea! Leo! Annabeth! Percy! Where are you guys " yelled a girls voice

"Piper" I yell back and ran to the voice

"Oh thank the gods I'm save" said Piper as she ran to us "I thought I was lost for ever"

"well we will be if we lost Thea" said Percy

"what do you mean"

"you find all of us" said Annabeth

"no I just know where to go" I said and continue to walk forward

~Time Skip~

we walk for an hour or two and continue to walk forward

"I think we should call it nights" I said

everyone nodded and start to sleep

"I'll take first watch" I said

everyone look at me and then shrugged and fell asleep

its been at least an hour since I took watch and I started to fell asleep

"you should really sleep" said Lo as he came up to me

"no I need to stay awake" I said as my eyes lens were about to drop

"you look really tired" said Leo

I nodded and slept on his shoulder

~Thea's Dream~

I look around to were I was

"Thea hurry your mother have very little time you need to hurry" said Ivy

"oh she can't save you without her friends" said Eris

I turn around and see all of them dead "N-Noooooooooooo!" I yelled

"oh is the sweetie scared? well you should be"

Then it went dark I walk around and then I bump into something I look up and see that it was a door

I open it and walk in and see some notes then it was dark

I woke up and everyone look at me like something happen

"what" I said confused

" you were screaming in your sleep what happen, Thea" asked Leo

"um nothing it just that we have less time then I think" I said slightly smile

"mm, Okay Thea you will tell us when your ready" said Percy

I smile then turned around and look down _What is wrong with me_

I grab my bag and walk forward with everyone following me

"Thea do you know where you're going" asked Piper

I tuned around "yup all I have to is remember from what happen last night"

I turned back a round and continue to walk until I hit something. I look up and see a door

I open it and see that it was dark I tensed a little and walk in and then the door close behind me without anyone behind me

I bang on the door "Leo! Percy! Annabeth! Piper! can you hear me!" I yelled behind the door

"Thea! stay there will get to you pretty soon" yell Percy

"Okay" I said and sat down by the wall

"well well isn't the daughter of the Sea" I turned around to see who it was

"Who are you" I asked to the person in front of me

"I'm know as Luke" said Luke

"Your the voice that I heard in my dreams"

"Ha-ha so you know why I'm here"

I look at his and he is holding a Whip

"Y-yeah" I said

"oh you noticed the whip" he grab the whip and whip me in the arm

"stop please" I cried

"Thea what going on over there"

Luke whip me again " say a word you'll die"

~on the other side~

Percy let out Riptide "we have to get Thea out of there"

"yeah" said Leo grading his dagger that Thea let him have

Annabeth grab her dagger and so did Piper

"on three" said Percy

"One! Two! Three!" everyone ran at the door at the same time

and the door got down

"what the" Luke said

"Luke" said Percy

I look up my vision blurry

Percy ran to Luke "what did you do to my sister"

"oh nothing just gave her the best nightmare of her life"

Leo came down to me

"Thea are you alright"

I try to get up but couldn't "n-no"

" Luke you'll pay for this" said Percy "Annabeth, Piper handle Luke while I help Leo with Thea"

Annabeth and Piper nodded and started at Luke

Leo pick me up and move me out of the room

"Thea stay awake" said Leo

I try to but I was to weak to stay a wake

"come on Thea try your best" said Percy

Leo lay me down against a wall

"here" said Percy handing Nectar and Ambrosia

"Thank you" said Leo "here eat this" Leo handed me the Ambrosia

I ate the Ambrosia while Leo and Percy put Nectar on my whip injuries

Annabeth and Piper came back "how is she"

"not so good" said Percy "what happen to Luke"

"he disappear after two minutes when you guys left" said Piper

Annabeth came next to me "hang in there Thea"

I nodded and felt my eye lens fell and I was a sleep

~Thea Dream~

"Thea look when you wake up you need to go forward and then turned right okay from the door you where just in" said Ivy looking worst

I nodded and then it went black I look around and then I saw the light I walk up to it

I blink and see that everyone was looking at me "um Hi"

Percy hug me "Thank the gods"

"yeah yeah I'm fine we need to hurry for sure" I said as I got

"Thea what the hurry" ask Annabeth

"Ivy told me which way to go and we have to and we'll get there on time" I said

"which way" ask Piper

I pointed to the door "That way and continue walking forward then turn right"

everyone look at me like I'm crazy "whatever just follow me okay" I grab my bag and and walk forward

Everyone follow me till I turn and then stop

"Luke, why did you stop whipping her"

"because the other bang through the door before I could"

I brought out Lamia but Leo stop me and shook his head

"Soon, Thea will join us and we will rule the world!" said Eris

Luke laugh a little evil "Yup!"

and then it went dark. I look around and walked forward and see a blonde hair woman and guess who that is:

Athena.

**A/N What you think?\\\**

**Thea: WHERE HAD YOU BEEN?!**

**Heart: I'm sorry I had writer block for a long tom I'm SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N Warning: Some will die in here!**

When I saw Athena I was shock

"Queen Athena"

"Thea" said Athena

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to tell you that your mom is not you mom and that you will miss someone, and there are going to be two new Gods and Goddesses" she said with a smile on the last part

I looked confused "What you mean"

Athena smile "be patient, dear and everything will be alright"

Everything went black

Thea looked around a then saw Ivy who is looking at her Mom

Eris came in "foolish girl really thinks her mother is alive!" She pick her mother up and rip her mothers head off. I was shocked as I realize that she wasn't my Mother, she was a Robot. "what the...?" Ivy look Confuse as I was "I made a robot of Thea's foster mother!" said Eris

"Wait, what Thea's 'Foster Mother'?'" ask Ivy

"Oh, Thea is adopted, Child" Eris look at Me then it went all black

The gasp breathing hard and sweating

"Thea are you alright?" ask Annabeth

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?' ask Piper

I got up and dust myself off "Yeah I'm sure" I said with a smile

Leo walk up to her and Hugged "I'm so glad your okay"

I nodded. I looked at Percy who smile and gave me a Thumbs up.

I smile and broke the hug "Okay now what?" I asked

"Well, I saw Ivy, she not good but she staying strong" said Annabeth

I nodded "Good", Then some walked out of the Shadows "Oh don't worry, She'll be just fine"

I turned around and See Eris and narrowed my eyes "What do you mean"

Eris smile "This what I mean!" she before she put, Ivy's on the ground hard

I looked down shock "N-no"

"Thea.." I moved down to her body fast "I'm here, Ivy, just wait, I'll get you better"

"No... I just need to tell you, Thank you for all, you did for me, you where always a big sister to me and, that you where a great friend"

"No, Ivy don't say that your going to live: I said in a shaky voice

"I will always love you, Just be careful when the time will come, I'll be there" she said for the last time

"Ivy? Ivy!" I yelled and place my head on her chest "No, you can't leave me, NOOO"

Leo walked up to me and place his hand on my shoulder, I look at him and cried as he hugged me "Ivy is with other people don't worry, She is still with us"

I nodded "I know, but I still need her!" I cried

"I know, we all do"

I cried more and more till we got to camp

**A/N: What you think?**

**Thea: *Crying* Why Ivy Why**

**Heart : *also CRYING* Why did I type this**

**Percy: Uh.. Well, Heart wants you to Review and so on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As we got back to camp everybody look at us, and Chiron came up to us and ask "Where's, Ivy?"

I look at him "she gone!" I cried, Chiron looked a little sad and then nodded

"Okay i understan, I really hope she will be safe above"

I nodded and walked away to the Posiden Cabin, with Percy following me as for the rest they went to there god/dess parents cabin.

As I got to the cabin I lay on my bed and cried "I'm the worst person alive, Ivy should have lived and I should have died"

Percy sat on my bed and rub my back "You are not a bad person and never will, Thea you are a Awesome person and Ivy knows that it was her time to go, so please don't think bad about your self."

I shook my head and hugged Percy crying "I can't do anything without Ivy though!"

Percy hugged her back "I understand that but you need to be strong for Everyone here, okay"

I nodded and stop crying "okay", Percy smile "good now we should head to the big house an talk to Chiron"

I nodded "yeah we should."

We walked to the big house and as we walked there Leo, Piper, and Annabeth came with us each of them ask if I was okay and I said I was. When we got there, Chiron was sitting in the living room as we enter, he noticed us "Oh, come in we need to talk" we all sat on the couch.

He faced me " Tell me Thea what happen?"

I sigh and told him everything that happen some things I left out "Is that everything" I nodded.

"I have some news, to tell you guys" Chiron said

"What is that?" I asked a little confused

"Come on out" said Chiron and two people came out and they were Poseidon and Athena

"Piper and Leo can you please step out." said Athena. They nodded and Left

"Thea do remember when I spoke to you later on." Athena said looking at her

I nodded 'Yes, you told me that you were my mother"

Athena nodded, Annabeth and Percy look shocked Poseidon smile

"Thea do you now what that means?" ask Poseidon

"Yeah, I'm a goddess" I said calmly

Annabeth smile and so did Percy

"A new Goddess, I can't believe it, so what is she that goddess of?" ask Percy

"Thea is the Goddess of Bravery!" said Athena

"Wait if I'm a Goddess then Will I have too leave, Leo?" ask Thea looking at Athena and Poseidon

They look at each other "He did help mean times, so we'll make him Immortal for you Thea" said Athena

Thea smile "Oh, Thank you!"

They smile "Now, that is done, Thea do you want Ivy to came back"

I nodded slowly

"She is already alive, before she die she was Immortal" said Athena

"What!" I said Shocked

"Ivy come out here please" she said

Ivy step out with a smile on her face, I stood and look at with a smile

"Thea, I told you to stay strong!" said Ivy smiling

"I did!" I said as I walked to her.

"Are you sure!" she said

"I'm sure, now, why didn't you tell me you were Immortal?!"

"I wanted to surprise you, Sea wonder!"

Thea smile and hugged her and Ivy hugged her back.

**A/N: What you think?**

**Thea: Heart you made me soo happy!**

**Heart: I know!**

**Ivy: LETS PARTY!**

**Everybody: YAY! **

***Parting***

**Pringle: Heart want you to Review and Party hard since it summer ;)**


End file.
